The present invention relates to a method and a composition for the determination of NAD(P)H [reduced form of nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (phosphate)].
With regard to the determination of NAD(P)H, the following methods have so far been known: (1) method for directly measuring absorption of NAD(P)H in the ultraviolet region, (2) method for deriving a fluorescent substance from NAD(P)H in the presence of diaphorase and measuring its fluorescence, and (3) method for forming formazan by reacting NAD(P)H and tetrazolium salt in the presence of diaphorase, and colorimetrically determining the formazan.
These methods have the following disadvantages. Method (1) is low in sensitivity, and is much susceptible to influcences of living body components in a sample, when applied to clinical inspections, owing to the measurement in the ultraviolet region. Method (2) requires a fluorospectrophotometer. Method (3) is low in sensitivity for the determination of trace components and requires precautions for reagent preservation and measurement, because the formazan thus formed is sparingly soluble in water, with the result of deposition on the instruments, etc. The deposits are hard to remove, and most of tetrazolium salts as well as formazan are unstable to light.
Thus, development of a method for the determination of NAD(P)H with higher accuracy has been desired. As a result of studies to this end, it has been found that a pigment formed by reaction of a compound represented by the general formula (I), as will be described later, with NAD(P)H has a maximum absorption wavelength of about 600 nm and has distinguished characteristics such as less susceptibility to influences of components in a sample, particularly living body components; possible measurement in the visible region; good sensitivity; possible determination of a small amount of a sample; good solubility in water with no substantial deposition on the instruments, etc.